


Family

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Family, Fast 6 AU, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Rare Pairings, Reconciliation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Owen, once lovers, finally have the talk they should have had years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of requests- read begging- for a continuation to the small snippet I posted in my Tumblr fills fic with these two.  So I did it.  The beginning therefore might look familiar.  Special thanks to Hellbells for looking over the outline for me and getting me set in the right direction.

Owen hadn't been shocked to see Brian’s face among the files Vegh passed out.  Nor was he when he received a call on his personal cell, the one that only a few people had the number to.  The voice that had been a memory was in his ear.  “Come get me.”

“Where are you?”  He was already grabbing his keys, ignoring the questioning glances.  An address was rattled off and Owen nodded.  “I’ll be there.”  He hung up without another word, only offering a quick assurance that he would be back.

When he pulled up to the curb, he laid eyes on one Brian O’Conner.  The blonde leaned into the passenger window, a conflicted look on his face.  “Why?”

“A weighted question.”  Brian inclined his head in agreement.  “Get in.”

As he drove off, passing the pawn shop his team had used, Brian spoke on queue.  “Tracked Letty’s gun to there.  Dom’s off trying to locate a race.”  He looked over at Owen, face still carefully guarded.  “Told ‘im I wanted to poke around the area some more.”

“And you didn’t tell them about us.”  It wasn’t a question.  There would be no way Hobbs would have brought the man along if he knew about their connection, even as desperate as he was.

“Do I have a reason to?”  Owen lifted a shoulder.  “So why?”

“You’ll have to be more specific.”  He turned down another side road, heading in the general direction of the hideout.  He was taking precaution to avoid any possible tails.  He knew Brian wouldn’t have tried to pull a fast one, but someone else on Hobbs’ team may have attempted to use him as unknowing bait.

“Letty.  The op.”  Brian wet his lips before adding, “Us…  Take your pick.”

Owen nodded.  “I’ll answer them all.”  He looked over, meeting Brian’s brilliant blue eyes.  Owen’s lips turned upward in the ghost of a smile.  “I promise.”  Brian had no problem believing him, a testament to their shared history.

Nothing else was said, Brian simply left to his roving thoughts.

When they pulled into the warehouse space they were using, Owen’s smile was just a bit warmer.  “Welcome to the lion’s den.”

Brian smirked, shaking his head as he got out of the impressive custom DB9- he would have to compliment Owen on his latest acquisition at another time.

There was no missing the way everyone turned to look at him.  Brian didn’t back down, coming to Owen’s side casually and following him into the small command center.  “What’s he doing here?” Vegh demanded, Brian recognizing the other blonde from their briefing.  It was also the woman that had flipped his car the night before.

“Don’t worry about it,” was Owen’s short response.  He looked over at Letty and Jah as he inquired, “How did it go?”

“We lost Ivory,” Letty answered, her temple all scuffed up like she’d been thrown across pavement.  She looked straight at Brian but there was only minor recognition on her face, no emotion to speak of to go along with it.

Owen nodded.  “Thanks.”  He glanced over to Brian, motioning him to follow.

As they started for a back door that led to a staircase, Letty’s voice stopped them.  “That’s it?”

Sighing through his nose, Owen turned back to look at her, face a mask of calm.  “If Ivory’s dead he made a mistake.  You make a mistake, you pay the price.”  Brian had to wonder which of them had the better poker face, the better cold facade.  It was a talent they shared.

“Wow…”  Letty’s sarcasm was showing.  “That’s a great eulogy Shaw.”  Brian flinched at that, his guilt over her supposed death still at the surface.

Before Letty could leave, Brian asked her, “What about the others?”

She looked at him sideways for a long moment, studying him.  “They’re alive.”

“Those two guys might be a little worse for wear,” Jah snickered.  Brian was willing to bet he was referring to Rome and Han since they were going to find the shop those flip cars had been built at.  He would have hoped they got some information but given the fact he had the best source of them all, Brian figured it didn’t really matter.

Owen slapped his arm with the back of his hand, jerking his head to the side.  Brian followed him up the stairs and into a private office.  Knowing the ex-SAS operator it was sound-proofed as well.  “Where would you like to begin Angel?” Owen inquired, sitting on the desk.

Brian walked up to one of the chairs, leaning on the back of it.  “What happened to us O?  Everything was great and then…”  He allowed his frustration to show as he practically spat, “Then you just left.”

Owen sighed, looking at the floor.  He knew that would be foremost on Brian’s mind- didn’t blame him one bit.  They had been together for nearly two years before he vanished.  Brian was an FBI Agent in L.A. and while Owen was there scouting for a job he had found the gorgeous blonde instead.  It didn’t matter that he was law enforcement, Owen wanted him so bad, the ache growing more and more each time they were together.

Then Letty had drawn Brian into the Braga investigation.  That was a problem on two fronts.  Braga was one of Owen's agents and he needed the money the two-bit crook made him to fund this large venture of his.  Whatsmore, that meant that Dominic Toretto was now a topic of conversation again.

“Toretto,” Owen grunted.  “Was tired of hearing about him.  It was bad enough reading between the lines when you told me your past.  Now there we were, Letty dragging you into things you shouldn’t have been involved with.”  Owen looked up then, a spark in his eyes.  “All for _him_.”

“You left because of Dom?”  Brian scoffed, “He wasn’t even _around_.”

“But he would have been soon enough.  Letty was never going to be successful.  Not that it would have mattered because I knew Toretto would be back one way or the other.  But you… you would have thrust yourself right into the heart of things, all to bring him home.  And that’s exactly what you did.”

Brian rubbed at his temples a moment, already feeling the impending headache.  “What does that have to do with you disappearing in the middle of the night?”

“Because I wasn’t going to stick around to watch you leave me!”

There was silence as the tension hung thick between them.  “O…”  Brian shook his head, not knowing what to say.

Owen was practically vibrating with pent up emotion, even now trying to hold them in as he always had.  He would have never worried about it in front of Brian, not back when they were together, but things had changed.  It was his jealousy over his lover’s former relationship with Dom- one that was honestly just _suspected_ rather than proven fact- that sent him running.  He wanted to end it while there was still some of his heart left to salvage.

“It was selfish,” Owen admitted, “and quite possibly stupid as well.”

“You think?”

Owen didn’t reply, instead going around the other side of his desk and pulling out a folder.  As he tossed it on the desk, the contents slid out.  It was a variety of photos but most of them had the same subject- Brian.  There were images that included Dom, and some with Mia and Jack in them as well.  “Was I wrong?” Owen challenged.

“Yes.”  Brian narrowed his gaze in challenge.  He waved a print before slapping it onto the desk, the photos reminding him of another important inquiry.  “What happened to Letty?  Because I buried her.”

“Not sure what you buried, but it certainly wasn’t her.  I found her in a hospital after Fenix failed to kill her.  I didn’t want Braga to realize the mistake and finish her off.  When it turned out she had lost her memory, well…”  That certainly explained her reaction to Dom the previous night.  “I figured it was best that Braga believed her dead and took her with me to keep her safe.”

Brian knew the man was being sincere and while he was grateful to Owen for saving her, that didn’t excuse the fact they were led to believe she was dead all that time.  “And you never thought to let us know she was alive?” he accused.

“I did.”  Brian’s brows lowered and he crossed his arms over his chest.  “Those leaked photos didn’t come from just anywhere.”  Realization crossed the blonde’s face and Owen smirked.  “I slipped them to various US agencies.  I’m not sure why no one caught on until now.  So I had to… push the issue with Hobbs.”

“You knew he’d jump at the chance to catch you and you were counting on him trying to find us and use our connection to Letty.  You wanted us to find you.”  Brian had to admit that the man was still as crafty and brilliant as he’d always been.

Owen ignored the implication however in favor of slightly changing the topic.  “I’ve been working towards this operation for _years_.  All the smaller jobs I was doing when we were together?  They were all just preparation.  This has always been the end game.  It wasn’t until last year I was able to put things into motion.”

Brian had always known that Owen wasn’t exactly on the straight and narrow.  Given his own past history, Brian couldn’t say a word against it.  Instead he simply made a rule that Owen wasn’t to give him details about what he was doing when he went out of town on “business.”  The less he knew, the better off they both were as no one could use them against each other.

“I was keeping tabs on you, you know,” Owen continued, walking around to the blonde’s side of the desk once more.  “The Rio job was quite impressive really.”  He grinned.  “Of course, while you have a rather skilled team, they don’t stand a chance against the one I’ve assembled.”

“Oh now you’re just flirting,” Brian replied, his own challenging smile in place.  “I wouldn’t count us out so quickly there O.”

Owen shrugged.  “Even so…  This is a dangerous game you're playing.  I would take whoever is important to you and go home.”  He paused, looking away before adding almost bitterly, “Perhaps to that son of yours.”

Brian shook his head, a laugh slipping past his lips before he could stop it.  “So that’s what this is?  You being jealous?”  Owen went to say something scathing no doubt but Brian cut him off.  “I’m not Jack’s dad.”

“But your name-”

“Mia needed a name for the birth certificate and she didn’t want to use his father’s name.”  Owen sat back on the desk again, clearly surprised at that bit of information.  “It was some guy from college.  It was a fling, nothing more.  Happened right before we broke Dom out and then…  She didn’t want the guy to know.”

It had the unique bonus of protecting Mia on top of thing, not that Brian or Dom had mentioned as much to her.  They knew they could use it though if the law ever caught up with them.  It would be easy enough to say that they had forced her into everything and fear for her unborn child made her go along with it.

“But you’ve been raising him as yours?”  Owen’s voice was small in the spacious room.

Brian shook his head.  “No, he’s under no illusion that I’m his dad.  I’m just Uncle Brian, nothing more.”

Owen accepted that answer but it was clear something still bothered him.  When Brian stepped closer it came tumbling out, “Still…  They’ve given you everything you always wanted.”  Owen looked up at him, the mask finally falling out of place, his eyes showing just how broken he felt.  “They gave you a family.”  It was something Owen could never offer him.

“But they could never be what you were to me,” Brian pointed out, reaching a hand towards him tentatively.  Owen allowed the touch against his neck, simple and testing.

“You have Toretto, don’t you?”

Sighing, he answered, “Things aren’t like that between us.  Sure, there was a time there that we could have been.”  After breaking Dom out, after being on the run, after Rio, they had the perfect opportunity and they both had known it.  “But he still had Letty in his heart and me… well, I still had you.”

Owen heard the sincerity, having no reason not to believe his former lover.  There had never been any doubts that Owen still loved him, had never been able to lie to himself about that.  Dom had gotten so much of Brian- his love, his loyalty, so much of his life- that it still caused Owen’s head to spin.  He was jealous, so very jealous, but he suddenly realized he didn’t need to be.  Dom could never have what _they_ had, what Owen wanted them to be again.

Taking a chance, Owen stood, pulling Brian into his arms.  As they slotted together like perfect pieces of a puzzle, Owen felt his heart swell in emotion.  He had missed this, just the simple act of holding each other, of being in Brian’s presence.

He had no idea what to say.  What _could_ he say?  Sorry was not enough.  He had caused Brian a pain well beyond that and Owen didn’t deserve his forgiveness.  Nor did he deserve another chance.  Still, as he held Brian, staring into pools of blue, he couldn’t help but hope.

Brian smiled softly at him, reading the conflicted emotions across his face.  It may have been years but Owen was still an open book to him.  His hand brushed lightly along the brunette’s lower back as he held him in return, pressing his nose into the curve of Owen’s neck.  “I love you,” he assured.  “I never stopped.”

It was like a dam breaking in both of them, all the pent up emotion spilling to the surface.  Owen pulled him into a bruising kiss, tears falling down his face.  As he cupped Brian’s cheek he could feel the dampness of his own tears there.

They drank in the emotions from one another, the heat between them already scalding. They clung to each other like a lifeline, hands finding purchase where they could, fingers digging. It went from sloppy kisses as their tongues twisted together to firm, demanding kisses as they traded air.

“I love you,” Owen spoke against his mouth between kisses.  “Promise… won’t go…  Not again.”

Brian bit at his lip in punishment before licking the pain away.  “You better not.”  He met hazel eyes as he smirked.  “I won’t be so forgiving next time.”

Owen’s lips twisted into a smile, his chest heaving as he cupped the back of Brian’s neck, pressing their foreheads together.  “I’m not asking for forgiveness.  I just want you back Angel.”

“You have me,” Brian assured, cupping the back of Owen’s head in turn.

They stood there for awhile, gaining strength from each other’s presence, finding that sense of inner peace they had been missing.  Inevitably Brian asked the obvious, “What are we gonna do O?”

Owen sighed, somehow managing to pull back.  After a moment though he smirked a little, his usual cocky, confident self coming to the forefront.  “I’ll figure something out.”

Brian laughed as he mentioned, “Y’know I can make a mean plan too.”

“Never a doubt,” he replied with a genuine smile, bopping underneath his chin with the side of his fingers.  He sobered then, moving away as he asked, “What’s Hobbs offering?”

“Full pardons all around to bring you in.”  Owen smirked.  “But mainly he wants to stop you from getting that last piece of your Nightshade device.”

Owen’s smirk turned into a full blown grin with teeth that was anything but friendly.  “Are you thinking what I am?”

Brian’s own returned smile was just as devious, “I think I am.”

* * *

Brian couldn’t help but be impressed by the precision of Owen’s team.  Honestly, if he hadn’t known what was going on he wondered if he could have picked up the bait and switch in time to make a difference.  As it was though, everything had gone to plan and Owen stood in front of them with the case in hand.  Inside was the chip, the last piece he needed, the one that Hobbs wanted to protect so badly.

The former SAS operator grinned at Hobbs.  “I propose a trade.”

Their teams were faced off in a back lot, a place of Owen’s choosing.  It hadn’t allowed them the opportunity to set up an ambush and they knew Adolfson- who had escaped the military base with Riley’s help- was set up in a sniping position.  They had no choice but to listen to Owen’s offer.

“I’ll give you the chip,” Owen continued, “and you give me Brian.”

“ _What_?” Dom growled.

“If it gets us the chip-” Brian began, Dom cutting him off.

“No way!”

Brian looked back at Letty as the others debated back and forth.  She stood a little apart from them, still feeling a bit left out.  She had been filled in about her past, about everything that had happened.  Brian had even set up a meet between her and Dom, though his friend had no idea since he’d only suggested a race as a way to “chill out” and get his head on straight.

She had since come back to them, tentatively agreeing to start again with Dom.  As such, she was the only one of their family to know just what was _truly_ going on.  Letty nodded to him in silent assurance- no one would know the truth until he was long gone.

Dom had been too busy arguing with Hobbs to notice the exchange.  The DSS Agent was already nibbling at the bait dangling in front of him.  It would just take a few more wiggles and they’d have him on the hook.

“Why not just take the damn thing?” Rome suggested.

“Maybe something to do with not wanting to die in a shootout,” Giselle sniped back.

“She makes a good point,” Han threw in, the only one that was still completely calm despite the situation.

“I might be able to even the odds though,” Tej was suggesting under his breath, starting to talk about trackers and some such thing.

Rome was looking at Brian as he inquired, “What the hell he want with you brah?”

“I said no!” Dom was still barking at Hobbs, rearing back for more until Brian put a hand on his shoulder.  When Dom looked over at him however, he found Brian’s focus was on Hobbs.

“I do this,” Brian said firmly, “it’s full pardons all around.”  It wasn’t delivering Owen, but it _was_ returning the last needed piece and stopping Owen’s plans.

“That wasn’t the agreement,” Hobbs tried to argue but Brian knew the Agent already had his mind made up.

“Yeah, well if I’m putting my life on the line, then it better be.”

“Bri-”

Dom was cut off when said blonde gave him a hug, lingering there.  “When we first met,” Brian spoke in his ear, “Mia told me you owned me.”  He gave a short huff of a laugh.  “And she was right for awhile.”  He gave Dom one last squeeze before saying, “You don’t own me anymore Dom,” pulling away from him and offering a slight twist of his lips.

Dom’s confusion was evident, clearly understanding but not really knowing why.  Brian knew that Letty would explain things to him, although he felt a little bad that he couldn’t do that himself.  It was a risk Owen had refused to take however and so Brian had compromised by using Letty as his messenger instead.

“Make that deal happen Hobbs,” Brian told him coldly, landing him with equally icy eyes before moving away towards Owen.

“O’Conner,” he called after him, waiting until Brian looked at him before promising, “You have my word.”

Brian didn’t reply, just waited until Owen walked forward with the case to meet him halfway.  He set it on the ground at their feet before taking hold of Brian at the elbow and giving it a tug.  He paused though, turning partly towards them- or more specifically Dom.  “You were never in the game,” Owen taunted with a smirk, Brian barely holding back the eye roll and sigh- the man was so dramatic sometimes.

“See you ‘round Dom,” Brian added instead.

“You can bet on it,” he growled back, his eyes fixed on Owen who let out a little chuckle.

“Move out!” Owen ordered his crew, everyone forced to watch as Brian was taken away from them.

The tail lights fading into the distance, Dom scowled as Hobbs opened the case, gazing at the chip.  “I hope it was worth it,” Dom told him harshly.  Outweighing the millions of lives that had been at stake didn’t hold a candle to sacrificing a member of his family.

“You’ll get your pardons Toretto,” Hobbs promised once more.  “And we’ll find O’Conner.”

“No,” Dom grunted back, already turning to get in his car.  “ _We_ will.”

* * *

**Epilogue:**

“To us,” Brian toasted, holding up his beer.

Owen smiled back at him, clinking the bottles together as he parroted, “To us.”

They each took a swig, making contented noises as they settled back against the driftwood they had pulled up further onto the beach.  It made a great backrest as they sat in the sand, watching the sunset as the waves washed in just out of reach.

It was all rather cliche and domestic but Brian wouldn’t have it any other way.

The home they now resided in was fairly modest, a bungalow with a few similar buildings dotting the beach line.  Otherwise there weren't any other signs of humans for miles.  Of course there was the sizable garage they had built, but then that was to be expected with the likes of them.

“Nervous?” Brian inquired of his boyfriend.

“Not in the slightest.”  Brian smiled over at him, giving his hand a squeeze as he snuggled closer.

As though on cue, there was the sound of several highly-tuned engines coming up the road and turning into the long drive.  It appeared their guests had arrived.

When they came around the garage they found everyone already getting out of their cars.  Mia called out to him, Jack in her arms, and she came rushing over to give him a hug.  “Hey Jack!” Brian said after greeting her, taking the baby who gurgled happily in response.

Dom and Letty came over, arms wrapped around each other and smiling.  “Nice digs Buster,” he complimented.  “You plan on fittin’ us all in there?”

“Plenty of guest houses to go around,” Brian answered good-naturedly, not bothering to hide his smile.  “Hey Dom,” he continued warmly, moving forward to hug him next.

As Rome, Tej, Han, and Giselle joined them, Brian moved to greet them as well and Dom’s gaze turned to Owen.  The man had been standing there, silently observing the reunion, hands in his pockets.  Now he looked back at Dom evenly.

The two stared at each other long enough for everyone else to take notice, Brian looking between the pair.  He started to get a little nervous until Dom’s face finally split into a grin.  “Welcome to the family.”

Owen grinned back, accepting his hand in truce.  “Thanks,” he mentioned.  “Lets get you all settled.  My brother should be getting here soon.  Then we can eat.”

Brian had passed Jack off to Mia again, coming over and throwing his arms around Owen’s neck as he smiled.  He didn’t say a word.  Not that he had to as Owen knew exactly what he was thinking.  Instead, the brunette leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad to have family after all.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
